Meeting His Match
by hybrid-interpreter
Summary: What happens when Skrimir finally meets his match, in more ways than one? He gets irritated, and hotheaded of course. But what about being a mate? Skrimir/OC
1. The Sighting

A/N: So this is my first story on here. I hope it is to everyones liking. Reviews are always welcome, along with any sort of criticism. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nintendo has sole rights to the Fire Emblem franchise. I am just borrowing.

* * *

Skrimir growls leaving the court room, ripping off the constricting shirt as he goes. There is no way he is agreeing to such an act, especially if he has to be in such flashy garments; even if his uncle did approve of them. The popmous nobles where not going to chain him down under their authority with one of their tramps. Not if he had anything to say, or do, about it.

Reaching his room, he discarded the shredded left overs of a rather courtly shirt and hurridly gets into his own, well worn clothes. They were much more comfortable, and much less stupid in his opinion. _Besides,_ he thought, _that would just be giving into them._

Skrimir turns his head as he catches snatches of conversation coming down the hall. He glares at the unseen figures and hurries off, not chancing a meeting with Ranulf, knowing that the cat would somehow convince him to go back and endure the lectures. He doesn't know how Ranulf does it, but irritates him to no end that he, a lion, should be subdued like a kitten by someone smaller than him.

Instantly he regrets his thoughts. Ranulf has been a good friend and advisor to him, helping him understand the beorcs that they had had to work with in the war a couple years ago. Not to mention Ranulf had saved his hide more than one time when his hot-headedness got the better of him.

He snorts and rolls his eyes as he comes to a heavily forested area. All of Gallia was like a playground, but Skrimir wanted the denser woods away from any of the civilizations. He sniffs the air a moment, then makes the change to beast form. It was a quick process, Skrimir having done this many times, and the only indication of it happening was the red light that emanated from his body. The light soon disappeared, and in that place was a large red lion. Not as large as his uncle, he concedes, or Giffca, but bigger than the tigers and cats.

He flexing his claws, digging slightly at the loose earth, and feels the tremors of distant Gallians running, hunting. He shakes his mane and stretches, then lifts his head up to the sky and gives a fearsome roar. Birds soar from the trees, squawking indignantly as they fly off. Skrimir takes that as a signal and dashes off.

At first, he follows the birds, keeping them insight as the alight in new trees. The thought to scare them again crossed his mind, but he decided against it, opting for stealth instead. The lions roar can be very distinctive, leading him to being found easily.

So, pushing on, he weaves through the thick trees, brushing up against them slightly. His claws dig into the earth, forming a grip for him as his muscles bunch and he leaps up onto a boulder only to jump again into the gripping foilage. He is swift, he is silent, and he is sure of himself as he travels, having no particular destination in mind but the freedom that he has. It is exhilirating, and addictive. The only thing that could top this would be battle.

Eventually Skrimir slows down, lightly padding his way to a pond that he had smelled earlier. He was in desperate need of some water, his pants sounding dry and almost rattly. Above his breathing he can hear light splashing and his ears perk slightly. _Who would be this far out into the wild? I didn't think anyone knew of this but me..._ he thinks moving slower. Making a split second decision, Skrimir changes back into his humanoid form as he creeps closer.

Getting to the edge brush that conceals the pond, he crouches down and lifts a hand to move a branch away from his sight. What he sees he could not describe, failing at finding the right words and slight awe struck at the same time. A purple goddess danced in the water, shimmering slightly in the noon light, bare but for her jewlery and markings. She had light purple hair that went with her tail and ears, a lilac color. _Or is it periwinkle?_ Skrimir thinks, spellbound by the beauty and grace of the woman.

Shaking his head, he slowly lets the branch come back in place and quickly retreats from the pond. At a safe distance, he lets out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding as his heart continues to race. He glances back in the direction of the pond, feeling a bond tug at him and growls at himself. He makes the change again and runs off back the way he came, water completely forgotton.

The woman lingers in his mind as he runs, not because she was beautiful, strong or graceful. No, those things were a give in. Even her coloring, unique as it was, paled in comparison.

No, the woman lingered in his mind because she was a lioness.


	2. Discovery

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. It gave me inspiration to get this one out. :) Anyway, this was originally going to be a oneshot, but it seems like it is turning out better as a story. Ha! Hope you enjoy! ^_^ Oh! And I apologize if anyone is OOC. I'm still working on it XP

Disclaimer: Nintendo has sole rights to the Fire Emblem franchise. I only on the OC

* * *

The sun was just setting when Adaven found her a resting spot. She had been traveling for days on end, stoping only occasionally for food or water, and resting when it was absolutely needed. It's not that she was in a hurry, per se, just that she didn't want to spend her time in beorc controlled countries. Their systems and laws made little sense to Adaven, but that could also be contributed to her limited knowledge of the species.

Her thoughts return to her home as she sits down and fingers the hem of her belted wrap around skirt, most common among the women of Hatari where the men have pants. The desert was her home, and the forests and plains were difficult for her to get used to. The branches and brush were always catching at her skirt, tugging and nearly pulling it loose at one point.

Still, it was Nailah who encouraged her to go to Gallia. It was Nailah who informed her that there were other lions...others of her kind. Adaven knew nothing of her heritage, and didn't care much for it. It was the past, and dwelling on it only hindered the future. She was found by the Queen of Hatari, Nailah's mother, and was brought up as a sister to Nailah. They did everything together, and were inseperable for the most part. Adaven even pledged loyalty to Nailah when she became queen by getting tattoos similar to those of the Hatari people.

They heard about the first war with the insane beorc kind and decided to stay out of it. Three years later, another war started and Nailah decided to help in this one, mainly because the heron, Rafiel, wanted to go find his brother that he had heard survived the Serenes massacre. Adaven had been unable to go, due to a sickness that she had picked up going on a trip through the desert without the proper supplies, and thus knew nothing of any lions.

"I suppose it was for the better that I was sick and couldn't come..." she muses leaning back against a tree, the bark rubbing on her exposed shoulders. Sighing, Adaven pushes her hair back that has fallen out of the headband and looks up through the canopy of the trees. The stars were beginning to peek out as the light grew dimmer and she settled in against the tree.

Adaven knew she was getting close. The forest of Serenes had turned into jungles. Plus there had been an awfully loud roar yesterday. She thought it had been a lion, but Nailah had told her that all the lions she knew of where the king, king's shadow, and the king's nephew. Would there be wild ones? She hoped not, mainly because she didn't want to deal with anyone but the King at first. Maybe the nephew.....if he could hold his own. Her last thought, before she drifted into a light sleep, was whether or not they were good fighters.

lllllllll

Ranulf happened to walk by the palace library and glanced in, just like every morning. It was a daily routine that he performed inorder to let the king know if it was being used, or if it should just be locked up and forgotten. It was always nice to know if the archives were being used or taking up space.

This morning he walks by and glances in, finding the shock of red hair belonging to Skrimir. He nods and continues for a few more paces before he frowns and slows down. Wait, Skrimir? In a _library?_ Ranulf quickly turns around and heads back to the doorway. Sure enough, the hot-headed lion is sitting at a table, books stacked halphazardly on either side of him, and one open in front of him that he is feverishly flipping through.

"Skrimir?" he asks slightly dumbfounded at the sight, walking a bit closer. Skrimir looks up just enough to register who it is before returning his eyes to the pages before him. "Hey Ranulf."

"Skrimir, what on earth are you doing?" Ranulf picks up a book to look at it. "I thought you more the action type than study type. Did something happen to you during the war that we don't know about?" Ranulf turns his attention back on the lion, setting the book back on the top of the pile, noticing the stacks sitting by Skrimir's feet.

"I'm looking for information on lionesses." Skrimir responds flipping a page. Ranulf blinks. Skrimir...looking for information....on lionesses? _What?_ "Uh-huh..... And why are you looking for information on lionesses? Are you feeling lonely?" Ranulf grins playfully at the larger man.

Skrimir looks up at the cat with a dead look. "No, I'm not lonely. I saw a purple lioness the other day when I went on a run." he responds, not noticing the widening of Ranulfs eyes. "So there are still some left....?" "What do you mean 'there are still some left'? Was there none before?" demands Skrimir giving Ranulf a heated, yet skeptical look. How could there have been none? He was here, along with his uncle and shadow, so there had to be _some_ lionesses.

Ranulf shakes his head and backs up. "That is something you should ask the king. I think it would be prudent if you did so...." he continues backing up. Before Skrimir can open his mouth to question Ranulf again, the cat has already bounded out the room and down the hall.

"Curse that cat and his agility!" growls Skrimir as he slams the book shut and walks around the table, making his way to the doorway. He can't just leave something hanging like that. It frustrates Skrimir to no end, especially when it is apparent that Ranulf _actually_ know something about the subject. It doesn't matter. He wasn't getting anywhere by looking through the books, and asking his uncle was his next step, as much as he hates it....asking for help.

It's not in his nature to ask for help. Hell, it's not in his nature to be pouring through books! He's the one that is first on the battledfield, the one that gets the most kills, the one that instills fear into the puny, weak beorc's hearts. He shouldn't have to stoop to this level. Yet he is, because he doesn't know about the lionesses.

Skrimir growls to himself as he makes his way to the throne room. Upon entering, he finds his uncle by himself, but knows that Giffca is somewhere close by. "Uncle!" he roars walking up to the throne. "Skrimir" the king acknowledges. "I have need of your knowledge!" "No need to shout Skrimir, I can hear you just fine." chuckles the king. "Now what is it that you want to know?"

Now that he is actually here, Skrimir is unsure of how to ask the question. "Skrimir?" the king questions with a raised eyebrow. "This is very unlike you to hesitate." Hearing that comment sent Skrimir in a sprial down irritation. "What happend to the lionesses?"

King Caineghis blinks at his nephew, speechless for a moment. "W-well, they all died..." "Died! Why did they die? Why wasn't I told of this!?" demands Skrimir starting to pace. Caineghis, having regained his composure, straigtens his robes and gazes at the firey young man. "They died of a disease. I swept through one year, affecting only the female lion populace. We don't know what is was or why it only affected them, but since then.....since then there has been no lionesses....." the king trails off looking out at the trees that surround his palace.

Skrimir listens to all this with a growing sense of guilt. He just made his unlce dig up memories that would have better been forgotten, all because he thought he saw a lioness. "Why is it you ask this Skrimir?" Caineghis turns his attention back to his nephew finding him slightly subdued, and smiles inwardly. "I saw a purple lioness the other day. At one of the far pond."

Caineghis sits up in his throne straighter. "You saw one? You saw another lioness? But that can't be...." "But it's true! I know she was there! I saw her with my own two eyes!" exclaims Skrimir, a light pink racing across his cheeks at the memory. "But--"

At that moment, the doors to the throne room opened, causing the two lions' heads to swivel. Coming down the aisle was a rather wide-eyed, awed Ranulf. "Ranulf, what is it?" the king asks. All Ranulf is able to do is look back at the door. Both lions look up, varying degrees of surprise registering on their faces as the lioness walks through the doors.


	3. First words, or is it snarls?

A/N: Thank you for those kind and sweet reviews! *hugs for all* I really appreciate it and it inspires me each time I get one. I shall take your words to heart and not worry so much about OOCness. ^_^ I'll just take it how it comes. Anyway, here is the third one and I hope you enjoy! Continue to review please! :)

Disclaimer: Nintendo has sole rights to the Fire Emblem franchise. I only own the OC.

* * *

Adaven followed the cat through the palace, taking note of his astonished look. It's like he has never seen a lioness before. It wasn't just him though. It was everyone that she met or passed by. Word started to travel, and crowds began to form before she had gotten to the palace. It was slightly disconcerting, and restricting to boot. Plus, if they had pressed any closer, or if the cat, Ranulf, hadn't come when he had, she was sure she would have hurt someone. She wasn't a naturally mean person, no. She was just edgy being in a new country, with new people, even if they are related to lions in some way.

Ranulf led her through the halls, speaking minimally, if at all. She was fine with that, taking the time to compose what she wanted to say to the king. Now that she was here, she was unsure of what to do. She had never been this indecisive before, and it worried her that it would continue to grow. Maybe she just needed to expend some energy, let the agitation out. Whatever the case, she decided, she would go hunting after she met with the king.

Doors opened, and Adaven was led into the throne room. It was big, and cavernous, with a great deal amout of light filtering in throught he windows. Nice. Her tail swished anxiously as she walked up to the dais, the rings around it clinking lightly. The king, and who she assumed to be his nephew, waiting with looks of surprise on their faces as well. _Has no one seen a lioness before?_

Adaven comes to a stop just infront of the steps, about five feet away from the younger lion and looks up to the king. He has dark red hair, almost burgundy in color and a stark contrast to the fiery red of his nephews. They are both strongly built, good looking too, but where the nephew is explosive, the king has an air of tranquility around him. Almost as if his wisdom and years have given him peace in what he does. Yet...there was a hardness, carefully concealed beneath a mask of congeniality that speaks loudly of long and arduos days of battle.

Next she turns her attention completely on the younger lion, taking him in all the way and find him still gaping at her like a fish out of water. Adaven snorts and crosses her arms. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She smirks at the immediate glare given to her and know that it will be an eventful stay. Just as he opens his mouth to say something the king speaks. "Skrimir..." he admonishes, earning a grunt from Skrimir as he turns to look at his uncle, crossing his arms in much the same fashion as Adaven.

Adaven snickers lightly, noticing Skrimir's shoulders tense before looking back up at the king. "Your Majesty, I would like to thank you for receiving me." The king nods, shifting his position. "You are most welcome..." he pauses not knowing her name. "Adaven." "You are most welcome Adaven." he smiles then, a welcoming smile. Something that makes Adaven feel like she truly belongs, like she has found her family; her pride.

"Please, have a seat." motions the king as some cushions are brought and placed infront of him. Adaven takes a seat, crossing one leg underneath her and pulling the other one up so she can rest her arm on it, fixing her skirt and then bringing her tail around rest in her lap. "Would you like some refreshment? Water perhaps?" the king questions again. Adaven nods. "Yes, thank you." Everyone waits as the water is brought, and the servingmen leave. Adaven takes a sip, letting out a sigh as the wetness cools her. She still can't fathom how the king is not burning up in those robes of his. The humidity is ridiculous.

"Now Adaven, would care to share your story with us?" the king asks. Adaven thinks for a moment. This is why she was here wasn't it? To find more of her kind, to learn about herself. Right? Then why was she so nervous.....so afraid? It wasn't like her to be this hung up over telling a story. But then again, she has never talked to anyone outside of the wolf clan, other than Rafiel of course. That didn't really count though seeing as she only spoke to him, at most, ten words.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" remarks Skrimir with a smug look on his face. Adaven shoots a glare at him for using her line. _Just you wait..._she thinks, mind wandering down a diabolical path of destruction. "It's alright if you want to wait. I believe your journey was long and you would like to rest, yes?" the king halts her train of though on its tracks. "Actually, would it be alright if I went hunting?" Adaven gets up and straightens out her skirt, tail swishing back and forth gently.

The king blinks. "Hunting? Well yes, I suppose. But would you rather not have a meal prepared for you?" Adaven shakes her head. "Thank you, but no. I would prefer to hunt if I am still able. It will take a while for me to get adjusted to your customs."

Skrimir snorts. "I think you are just afraid to try something new. That you are too high and mighty to be served, but have to go out and get it yourself."

A growl errupts from Adaven's chest as she whirls to pin Skrimir with her glare. "I happen to be one of the best hunters in Hatari." she snaps, bending her knees incase she needs to pounce him. "That desert?" he scoffs. "There is minimal game in a desert, and even that is scrawny. Besides, you're competing against a bunch of wolves. Who says they are any match for a lion?" Adaven's eyes narrow as her tail flicks, rings clanking together giving sound to her irritation.

"Is that a challenge?" comes the low snarl, a smirk slowly starting to come across her face.

Skrimir scoffs. "Like you would be any match for me! It would be ungamely of me to even give out that sort of punishment." Adaven gives a chilling smile, flicking her tail again. "Are you scared? Have you becom a kitten in a matter of minutes?" Skrimir roars crouching down and glaring at her. "I am no coward!" "Then why are you hesitating? Besides, you have the advantage, it being in your country and all."

"Fine" he bites out before turning on his heel and stalking out of the throne room. Adaven watches him go, reveling in her first victory and duping him into a hunt. If he has been served his food all of his life, then it is quite possible that he is a horrible hunter and won't be able to catch anything. It would make victory all the sweeter.

"Ranulf will show you to a room, then you can go on your hunt. If you require anything else, do no hesitate to ask." dismisses the king with a smile. Adaven gives a small smile back with a nod and follows Ranulf out the throne room. The prospect of the hunt and the challenge in poses already consumes her thoughts.

~*~*~*~

Skrimir stalks down the hallway, tail lashing, as he fumes over what had just transpired. How the hell did she do that? She was able to work him into a fine fury in no time at all. It's because she's a lioness, he conceeds. He hasn't dealt with one before, so it's new. That's all there is to it. _Right._

He passes by the library again, then turns a corner going down a walkway that is out in the open, trees towering on either side, vines tangling and webbing the trees together. He passes a fountain, wondering again at why they have one, and continues on through another enclosed hall. He roams the halls, calming himself without having to be told to; a first.

When he feels ready, Skrimir makes his way back to the front of the palace where he knew Adaven would be waiting. Maybe, just maybe she wouldn't be there yet. _Fat chance on that..._ he snorts coming up on the entrance. Sure enough, Adaven is there waiting. When she hears Skrimir come up, she turns to him with a smug smile. Skrimir grits his teeth at it, glaring at her and yet again, heading towards anger.

"Are you ready to lose?" she mocks pushing some hair back that had come out of her head band. Skrimir doesn't answer, opting to stay silent for the moment. "Oh...the silent treatment now. I see." She smirks turning to look out at the forest. "The one who brings the biggest catch back wins." she states before changing and running off. Skrimir growls and changes, issuing a roar of challenge before taking off himself. There is no way he his going to let her win.


	4. Hunting

A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the next one. In this one, I added some elements that I had researched on lion behavior, mainly the hunting aspect. I found that the lionesses are indeed the breadwinners of a pride, and that male lions have little to do with hunting, the females taking care of it for them, except in the case of exile. If a male lion is by himself, it is usually difficult for him to catch anything, and will eventually die; the mane typically giving it away. Male lions do sometime travel in small groups and will have a higher survival rate than by oneself. I hope that I have portrayed this well, and if you find an discrepancies, please let me know! Also, I will try to incorporate other behaviors into later chapters, such as mating and possible another lion coming in to intrude. Who knows? :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Nintendo has sole rights to the Fire Emblem franchise. I only own the OC

* * *

Skrimir follows the blur of purple ahead, still growling in frustration. How dare she challenge him like that and then just run off! No matter though, he was going to make sure that he won and put her in her place, guest or not, lioness or not. He was the superior being....or so he thought.

Knowing the jungles better than her, he takes a sharp turn to the right, letting her form and smell drift away from him so that he is completely alone. He slows down and take a sniff at the air, lifting his head to the sky. There is moisture, and it's building, indicating that there is going to be a storm. There is the smell of dirt, the dry almost decaying quality of dead vegetation, and the fragrance of the flowers that bed the floor. Among this, he cannot pick up on any scent. This adds to his frustration, admits that this is his first time hunting, and may not know the ways of it yet. Besides that, who expects to find something immediately?

Finding courage, adding to what he already had, in his thoughts he continues on, making sure to be as silent as possible. Crossing a few old paths, Skrimir comes across fresh scent. It is a herd of deer, and it smells promising. Not thinking, he rushes off after them. The farther he goes, the stronger the scent becomes. It become so strong at one point, that Skrimir is almost foaming at the mouth for it. That is when he crashes through the brush, startling the herd.

They bound away, swift and agile, scattering in different directions to confuse the lion. Skrimir swings his head wildly, trying to follow them, yet has no success, so instead takes off after the larger portion of the herd. There more there are, the better the chances to get a better catch. However this will not be. Skrimir chases them thouroughly through the woods, the deer managing to stay ahead of him, lightly skirting his attempts at capture, surefooted in their ways. Once all of the deer had elluded Skrimir, he stops panting and gives out a roar of frustration.

_Why must they be so quick?_ he snarls at himself, pacing back and forth between the trees, tail lashing viciously as his claws scar the earth. What was he not getting? This couldn't be that hard...could it? Skrimir sits down, pausing to take a moment to think. Since his brashness caused him the loss of the deer, maybe there is something else to it?

So....if barging in won't work, what will? He doesn't find any other way comfortable, believing the straight and forward approach was the way to get things done. But that was an enormous failure on his part. He ponders for a moment, then decides to try stealth, stalking. It wasn't his forte, but all young cubs were taught to stalk at an early age. He just hasn't had to use it.

His mind made up, Skrimir gets up and goes in search of another trail that he can follow.

~*~*~*~

Adaven pauses as she hears the roar, a smirk forming across her face, though not very clear in her lion form. Shaking her head, she continues along the trail she found a herd of deer. It wasn't hard to find, and it may be the same one that Skrimir had picked up, but she couldn't be sure. In any case, his frustration wouldn't deter her from her goal. She was going to come back with the largest catch, and she was going to show the hot-headed prince just how stubborn she can be.

Adaven veered left as the scent trail did, her lithe form moving gracefully through the choked trees and over unfamiliar ground. The rings on her tail and in her ears clinked lightly as she ran, adding a soft music to her hunt. Adaven wasn't worried about them so much, for she knew that she could be silent when the prey came with in stalking distance.

Stopping suddenly, Adaven lifts her head to sniff the air. There is a charge in the air, a thunderstorm coming, so she had better hurry before it scatters her prey for good and wipes out any scent. She rotates her ears slightly, just enough so that her breathing is drowned out by the sounds of the jungle. Distantly Adaven hears movement and makes a quick calculation before heading off to where it was coming from. If she is right, which she almost always is, the herd has moved on.

~*~*~*~

Skrimir pants and growls in frustration, swiping his paw at a nearby tree and leaving long, deep scratch marks down its trunk. Nothing was going his way today! First there was the books in the library not revealing the secrets about the lionesses. _What a bunch of useless parchment._ Then there was the unsavory meeting of Adaven, who somehow knew how to push his buttons. _Just wait 'till I push hers._ Next was the failure of capturing the deer the first time. _Stupid, scattered-brained, thoughtless creatures._ And now, to top things all off, there was the second failure of capturing the deer because the wind had blown and they had smelt him! _Curse this weather!_ Not only that, but Skrimir had no idea where Adaven was or how she was doing in her hunt, and he had lost track of the herd.

_Wonderful._ he growls swiping at the same tree with his other paw, crossing over the first marks with the second. His pants come up harsh to his ears as he flicks them around to catch any sort of sound. All he can hear though is his labored breathing, and the pounding of his heart. He needed to rest, and regain some strength. Maybe find a patch of Olivi grass....

He moves slowly, deciding to look for the grass. Skrimir believes his tiredness to be in correlation with him having stayed in his animal form for too long. It is a possiblity, so figures he might as well fix it and not have to change back into his humanoid form at an inopportune moment. Like coming up on his prey. But, it could be that he was just running around too much and not being used to all it. Sure there was running in battle, but it wasn't _constant_ running. This was just ridiculous, but Skrimir wasn't going to give in. He would show the insufferable lioness just how stubborn he can be.

Skrimir comes across a small patch of Olivi grass and begins to nibble on it. There are random patches thrown acrosst he landscape of Gallia. The trick was in finding them when they were in season. Although there were a few that would survive through the harder seasons, though those were rare. Not only that, but it was said that the roots of Olivi grass, if prepared properly, could bring someone out of unconciousness. There is no indication that this is so, or none that Skrimir has seen anyway, but he doesn't dwell on it for long as he finishes.

A slightly bitter taste was left in his mouth, but Skrimir knows that if he were to wash it down with anything, the liquid would cancel out the effect of the Olivi grass. It's one of those strange qualities that the plant has. All plants come with them, but Skrimir only takes notice of the ones on the plants he is most likely to use and instead, leaves the other eccentricties of the plants to others.

Enduring the taste, he pads on, coming across a scent trail of what seems to be some sort of fowl, a quail or pheasant perhaps. Deciding to try his luck with a bird instead, he follows the trail, taking it a bit slower this time. As Skrimir gets closer to where the scent is coming from, he makes sure to slow down and take cautions steps. His caution rewards him as he is able to spot a small flock of the fowl pecking at the earth for food. He crouches down, almost resting his belly on the earthen floor as he creeps forward. The wind is in his favor, being downwind so that his scent does not reach his prey.

_I've got this._ he thinks, preparing to burst through the brush and dash for one of the birds that happens to be laying down. Just as he is about to pounce, his paw lands on some dry twigs, breaking them and alerting the flock of a predator. They all take wing, Skrimir growling as he throw caution to the wind and chases them, his cover blown.

_Blast those birds and their confounded wings!_ Skrimir snarls taking a leap at one and swiping his paw at it, only to have his hind leg catch on a protruding boulders and send him head over tail down a small cliff. Finally rolling to a stop, Skrimir is on his back with his hind legs at his chest and his tail hanging in his face. Not very dignified for a prince, for he growls and scrambles back up on all fours. He shakes himself, dislodging dirt, leaves, twigs and even some bug that he had picked up on his roll. The various bits of nature fluttered down the ground, only to be left in the wake of their stalking prince.

A perpetual scowl makes its home across Skrimir's face, blotting out any other emotions other that extreme annoyance. He is tired of this game, and is ready to return, maybe release some of his anger on the soldiers in a sparring match. Yet he can't go back without something in hand. And it can't just be something, it has to be a big something. Hardening his resolve, he begins a new search.

~*~*~*~

Ranulf waits by the palace entrance, commisioned by the king to wait for Skrimir and Adaven to return. He has been waiting for the better part of the day, and the sun is starting to make its descent. Not only that, but a thunderstorm is coming and he really doesn't want to get caught out in the rain. Why did he have to wait for them? Why couldn't Lethe? She was just as capable as he was, and he had wanted to go on a run. But no, he had to wait for the misguided lions to finish their extravagant game of prowess. It was a lose/lose situation, he reasons. Should Adaven win, which was most likely the case, then Skrimir would be in ripe mood for the better part of a week before he would ask for a rematch. If Skrimir should win, which Ranulf doubts given the prince's antics, then Adaven would most likely mope, though she didn't seem the type, or make Skrimir's life, and thus Ranulf's through Skrimir, a living hell.

"No good, regardless the winner." sighs Ranulf as he takes a seat on the steps, finally stoping his pacing. He had thought to bring some food with him so he could snack on, not knowing how long this would take. He had just taken a bite out of his bun when there is movement ahead at the forest line. Ranulf's ears perk up, hoping that they have returned.

The trees give way to the massive form of Skrimir who looks rather the worse for wear. There are smudges all over his face and arms, bit of debri still stuck in his hair, and he is carrying two rabbits that are rather scraggly looking. Ranulf snickers, quickly putting a hand over his mouth to try and conceal the fact. To late, for Skrimir had heard and is glaring at the cat. "What?" comes the menacing growl, making Ranulf quickly gather his composure to respond.

"What happened to you?" Skrimir narrows his eyes at the smile still on Ranulf's face, but it is very rare that Ranulf is not smiling, so he launches off into his tale of the hunt. Through the story, Ranulf has a hard time of trying not to outright laugh. How could he not, when the story has much to be laughed at. "So I take it that that is the best you could do?" Ranulf jeers, egging the lion on as he points to the pair of rabbits, if that's what they can be called. Skrimir growls and throws a punch at Ranulf, who easily dodges and lets his laughter out. _Skrimir is too easy._

"Have I missed something?" voices Adaven as she walks up. Ranulf settles himself several feet away from Skrimir and looks over at the other competitor. She is much more composed, and definately not as dirty or cut up. _So she must be a practiced hunter then..._ Then Ranulf takes a look at her catch. It is slung over her shoulder like a sack while she is holding its hind legs, the creatures forelegs and head hanging down her back. It is a rather large stag that she has managed to nab. Quite amazing really.

Skrimir notices this too, and Ranulf can see his shoulders tense and his grip on the hind legs of his catch tighten. Adaven blinks at Skrimir then notices the rabbits in his hand and snickers. "Is that the best you could do?" she taunts. "I thought you said you weren't going to let me win. And look what you have done, on your home ground too!" she laughs, smirking at him with a prideful glint in her eyes. Ranulf can see where this might go, and steps partially inbetween them. "How about we just take the meat to the kitchens?" suggests Ranulf as Adaven ignores him and continues to mock Skrimir and his pathetic catch.

"See! If you weren't provided for, you wouldn't know how to survive on your own. You can't hunt very well, and that is an essential key in surviving in the wild. You would starve to death!" she laughs, the snarls from Skrimir on adding to her mirth. Before it can go any farther, Ranulf is surprised that Skrimir turns abruptly on his heel and makes his way into the palace, Adaven's jeers still following him. Then Adaven goes in, lugging her catch and finding another servingman to lead her to the kitchen.

Ranulf is speechless for a moment, giving the clouds above enough time to open up and send a sheet of rain down. The moment the rain hits, Ranulf yelps softly, already soaked. Resigned to his waterlogged state, his tail sags and his ears droop and he makes his way into shelter. _It just had to rain....._


	5. Adaven

A/N: Woops! Sorry for the long wait for an update. xP Anyway, this is kind of filler-ish, but you learn a bit more about Adaven. It might be a while for the next update because I'm going overseas for study abroad. Thanks for the reviews! ^_^

* * *

As Ranulf predicted, Skrimir closed himself off and moped around the palace. It didn't bother Adaven in the least. She found it amusing that a grown lion would act like a cub who had had his meat taken away. In a sense, that is almost exactly what happened when Adaven so thouroughly defeated Skrimir in their hunting game about a week ago.

_It was a good hunt..._ muses Adaven as she pads down the hallway, remembering the way the jungle talked to her. It was an exhilirating experience, one that she would never forget, and it came close to being as wild as the Hatari hunts. She smirks at this, remembering how the male wolves thought her incompetent in a desert and had challenged her to a hunt. Needless to say, she dazzled the whole tribe with her catch, beating most of the top hunters when she was just coming out of cub-hood. She did have Nailah to thank for the information on them. Without her, Adaven doubts she would have won.

Coming upon one of the many courtyards, Adaven makes her way to the lone slab of rock that is resting in the sun. It's long, and flat, a perfect resting spot that she found a couple of days ago. This one particular courtyard had been unkempt, for how long she wasn't sure, and she wants to restore it to its former glory. Adaven could tell that this was a magnificent place, and was surprised to find the depth of her sadness when she had found it. She had asked the king about it before, but only recieved permission for her to use it and a quick flit of an emotion across his eyes. It was too quick for her to catch, but Adaven figures with enough time, she will come to understand the king, and the laguz he rules over, more completely.

Adaven makes the change into her lion form slowly, reveling in the shift, and relaxing as it completes. Then she climbs up on top of the slab of rock and stretches, laying her full length across the rock to rest. Adaven has found that this is the best place to nap and sunbathe, the sun hitting this courtyard just right throughout the day for interims of shade and light.

Tail flicking lazily, rings clinking softly, Adaven closes her eyes and lets the sounds of the jungle take over her senses. There is the light breeze wafting in, bringing the smell of both fresh and decaying vegetation; something that Adaven is still not quite used to. The breeze adds the rustling of leaves to the drone of the cicadas in the afternoon heat, something else that Adaven is still not quite used to. Back in Hatari, much of the sound was drowed out by the wind if it was strong enough. If it wasn't, there was not much to listen to other than the shifting of sand and the common noise of a community. Not only that, but the desert offered a dry heat, something that Adaven finds she misses after experiencing the humid mugginess of Gallia. It is sticky, and she finds that sweat comes faster here than it did in Hatari.

Adaven flicks her ear at the thought, disregarding it as a minor problem and filing it away as a challenge to overcome. She liked challenges. They tested her strength and fortitute on life. She found Skrimir a challenge, and a welcome one compared to some of the others she was recently faced with. They were hardly worth her time. Yawning slightly, Adaven turns onto her side and continues to speculate about her past, present, and future. Her past is not much, vague memories of a mother figure until the Queen. The Queen was her mother, Adaven identified with her more than she thought she would. It's to be expected when she has very little memory of a mother.

Adaven smiles softly as she remembers the Queen. Nailah's mother had a great impact on her when she was young, and Adaven treasures the memories she has of the regal wolf.

~*~*~*~

_Adaven looked around as the wind blew dust and grit into her face, the small particles biting at her skin. She sniffled softly, wiping at her eyes and nose with her dirty and tattered sleeve. Her hair whipped her face as she looked back in the direction she had come, her tracks already covered by the sand, and whispers another plea for a safe haven. Then she pulled the small blanket she had with her out and lays down, covering her head to keep out the sand_ _and wait out the storm._

_It was a while before the storm subsided, so Adaven was able to get some rest. As soon as it was over though, she was up and brushing sand off of her small form and gathering her meager belongings. Her trek began again, wandering in this desolate place, alone and hungry, striving for sustenance. She can remember someone telling her that cacti have water in them if there is none to be found. But what was a cacti? Adaven couldn't remember what it was, much less if she had been shown what it had looked like._

_Silently she suffered as the sun beat down on her, bringing waves of heat up off the ground that blurred the horizon. Her thougts traveled back to that someone. All she can truly remember is that they cared for her immensely, and that the grief she still felt after such a long time is evidence of her love for this someone in return. Adaven can't recall what this person looked like, but for a blurred image of violet. Her memory is washed nearly clean of this person, most likely as a defense mechanism, or simply because the desert has sucked her dry in all aspects. The one thing she can remember is their smell. It was the smell of dew in the morning, dropping on the flowers that awaken. It was the smell of the first rays of sunshine peeking over the horizon. It was the smell of the morning, and ultimately, of home._

_Adaven clings to this knowledge and lets it push her on. It gave her strength to trudge forward and live, find her own path and follow it to her heart's content. It gave her hope that the image infront of her is real, and is this vague someone she distantly remembers. _

_Adaven stopped to catch her breath and watches the hazy figure. It looked to be coming in her direction, but she couldn't be sure. When it doesn't disappear, elation coursed through Adaven and she sets out at a run to it. This could be who she was looking for! Halfway there, she lost her footing in the sand and falls, tumbling down the small hill before rolling to a stop. She hurridly sat up and gave a small cry of despair as there is nothing there. There was an image no more, in any direction._

_Tears welled up in Adaven's eyes, just enough to wet her face as they fall before drying up. She rubbed at her eyes, crying softly at the thought of why she was the one to have lost everything. She was so close to finding someone else, and then suddenly they disappear._

_"What's the matter little one?" a gentle voice asked. Adaven hiccups uncovering her eyes to see a shadow had been cast over her small form. Slowly she turned around and looked up at the person, finding an exotic looking woman, but all Adaven thinks of her as is saviour. "Lost..." Adaven whispered shyly and in a cracked voice. The woman kneeled down in front of her and touched Adaven's cheeks gently, making known her sharpened fingernails. Adaven trembled slightly, afraid that the woman would hurt her with those nails._

_"There's no need to be frightened. I'm not going to hurt you." she said with a smile. Adaven nodded slowly, noticing the woman's ears and tail. Happiness at finding another like herself spreads through Adaven as she gave a small smile. The woman chuckled, then ruffled her hair. "I see that you are alone, so I am going to take you back to live with me and my people. Are you ok with that?" Adaven nodded quickly, the prospect of having a family again too much for the young girl. "Good. Now, I am going to change, and I want you to climb on my back so that we can go, alright?" Adaven nodded again and stood up in preparation._

_The woman stood up again, then a grey light surrounded her. In her place was a large grey wolf with specks of white weaved throughout her fur. Adaven stared in astonishment, amazed at such an event. The wolf seemed to grin and chuckled at her before bending down for Adaven to climb on. She took a couple of steps forward then hesitated, unsure if this really is the right thing. "Don't worry little one," the large wolf consoled, "I'm not going to bite and you aren't going to hurt me." Adaven nodded and climbed onto the wolf's back as she stands back upright. Taking ahold of the necklace around the wolf's neck, Adaven situated herself before the wolf took off._

_The speed was amazing, and Adaven was almost ripped off until she was told to lay down and press her face into the fur so the sand wouldn't sting her eyes. Laying down, Adaven could feel the warmth of the body under her, and the power that the wolf woman possesed. It gave her peace and security that she had been found. "What do I call you?" Adaven whispered, slowly being lulled to sleep by the motion of the running. "You can call me mother." the wolf answered, keeping a steady pace. Adaven smiled, and lets herself drift off. She had found her safe haven, a home...a mother._

~*~*~*~

"Mother....." Adaven whispers coming awake. Looking around she finds that she is still in the courtyard, and has changed back. Slowly she sits up and wipes at her face, finding it slightly damp from the tears that she had wept. Remembering her dream, fresh tears spring to her eyes and she can do nothing to hold them back. She is glad that she can let it all out and be able to finally grieve properly.

It was hard when the queen died, hard on the whole tribe, but especially Nailah and Adaven. Adaven had stayed strong for Nailah as Nailah let her emotions come out a bit. Adaven had been afraid that if she lost control, then Nailah wouldn't have been able to pull herself together like she did and take control of the tribe. She never had had a chance in Hatari to weep, being with Nailah most of the time and making sure she was alright. Not only that, but the tribesmen would have scorned her for her weakness. _They're always looking for me to mess up..._she thinks bitterly, the tears still flowing.

Looking back up at the sky, she wipes at her eyes again and smiles, thankful that she had been taken in by the queen. Better to remember the good times, rather than the bad. So, Adaven gives one long, pain filled roar to the sky in rememberance, and is finally able to move on. She smiles at herself, and dries her face, making sure that there was no trace of tears. After that, she gets up and stretches before making her way back inside the palace, and wonders if the others were able to discern what her roar meant. Finding it inconsequential at the moment, she shrugs and makes her way to the kitchen for a much needed meal.

* * *

Edit: So, I want to thank Eentha for pointing out the spelling and tense mistakes. Thanks a bunch! I have gone back and corrected what I could find, but if anyone sees anything else, don't hesitate to let me know! Thanks again ^_^


	6. Rematch Begins

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I got back from my abroad trip and then college took over . Anyway, here is the next chapter. It's a bit on the short side, but I'm still working out where I wanna go with it. Hope you all enjoy it. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own FE, just borrowing.

* * *

Skrimir stalked down the halls to the echoing laughter of Adaven. How she managed to get under his skin so easily irked him to the highest degree. It made him want to throttle something, someone, but was forced to endure her antics. It especially didn't help when his uncle decided to side with her. Her. Skrimir gnashes his teeth at an image of the lilac colored lion, sweeping around the corner causing serving-men to fall back in surprise. They hastily got out of Skrimir's way before he could bowl them over once they saw his scowling face.

Ranulf blinks as some of the servants dash by him, watching them run off in a decidedly hurried manner. His tail flicked back and forth in amusement as the menacing presence of Skrimir made itself known. Ranulf grins and turns to the fiery red-head. "Skrimir! Lovely to see you!" he grins as the scowl deepens on the prince's face. "So, what did you lose at this time?" Ranulf asks, earning a growl from the larger man as he punches a hole in the wall. "Tsk.... You need to learn to control your temper more or the palace won't be able to stand up to such abuse..." Ranulf points out helpfully.

"He's siding with her!" comes the growling rumble from Skrimir as he removes his hand from the wall, flexing it to work out the stiffness. "She has some how managed to get Uncle on her side, completely ignoring my suggestions!" he huffs, tail lashing from side to side. Ranulf eyes the larger lion wondering if this was the true reason for Skrimir's agitation or something more. "I see....Well, maybe you could just beat her in a game."

Skrimir shoots a menacing look at the blue cat, calmly swishing his tail. "A _game?_" Skrimir growls lowly, turning to face Ranulf fully. "This is already a _game_ to her! It's like she owns the place, like one of those beorc rulers!" Ranulf nods along, listening to the tirade against Adaven, growing bored half way through. As much as he enjoyed Skrimir's company, it offering amusment in bucket loads, his rants were rather long winded and tedious. Sighing Ranulf pats Skrimir on the shoulder, causing him to pause mid-sentence. "I understand, but you just have to let it go. Otherwise you will run out of breath." Ranulf pats Skrimir's shoulder again then continues on his walk down the hall, humming slightly.

The lion watches the cat, blinking in slight bewilderment before growling to himself and resuming his path of destruction. During his stalking, he took Ranulf's words into consideration. It would be just the thing to set her in her place, and prove that he was the better lion. It's not like it needed proving, reasoned Skrimir, since it was already a fact. But what could a little reminder hurt? Smirking at his newly devised plan, Skrimir goes in search of Adaven, taking no notice of the servants that hasten away at his look.

~*~*~*~

Adaven smiles as she wanders through the marketplace. It's a comforting sight, and brings back good memories, but that's not what amuses her. No, today she was able to beat Skrimir in a battle of words. Though that isn't really hard...she snorts, a few people turning to look at her before going back to their business. Not only that, but Skrimir had purposely come in search of her for another beating. Was the hunting not enough to show him her prowess? "Apparently not..."

The challenge was a simple race around the border of Gallia, nothing too strenuous. Besides, this would give Adaven the chance to see all of Gallia, and she heard that its western border was along the ocean. This is a great opportunity for she has never seen the ocean, and has always wanted to after hearing the stories from both Nailah and Rafiel. Finishing with her trip through the market, Adaven makes her way back to the palace. If she plans on winning this race, she will need a good nights rest and a balanced meal.

The following morning, Adaven is up and waiting outside as the sky begins to lighten. As soon as the first rays of sun peek over the trees, lighting up the fog shrouding them in mystery, Ranulf and Skrimir appear. Adaven turns to them and crosses her arms, giving a disarming smile. "Are we gonna wait around all day?" Skrimir snorts and rolls his eyes, crossing his arms in turn looking to Ranulf.

Ranulf clears his throat and looks between the two competitors. "As you know, this is a race around the border of Gallia. there are markings on trees and boulders to mark what the border is. They are very distinct, so you can't miss them." He takes a moment to look between the two, both showing various stages of impatience, and hurries on to finish. "This will take several days, or weeks, depends on how fast you are. You must find food on your own, though a small ration is being provided at the outset." Here he hands them each a small bag containing items that would keep for a while. Both Adaven and Skrimir open up their bags and look at the contents. A beat passes and they look into the others' to make sure they had the same thing. There is a brief moment when they lock eyes, but it is short lived as Adaven sniffs and turns away, Skrimir snorting and turning the other way.

Ranulf watches this play and sighs, shaking his head. "Anyway, the first person back to the palace wins. You can start now." The quicker they are away, the less Ranulf has to deal with. As soon as the words where out of his mouth, they both shot off in relatively the same direction. Ranulf watches their forms disappear into the trees, wondering faintly of who the winner would be.


	7. New things

A/N: Hey all! Here is the next installment. I think I did ok, and liked where its heading. But you can tell me. :) Reviews are always welcome, and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nintendo has sole rights to the Fire Emblem franchise, I am simpliy borrowing.

* * *

Skrimir was confident in his abilities, knew the land like the back of his hand. So it was no trouble for him to maneuver the slightly mountainous area around the palace. What irked him was that Adaven had followed him, used him to find her own way. That was no matter, for once they were in the forest vegetation, they separated and knew nothing of how the other faired. Not that he cared, Skrimir reminded himself, he had this in the bag.

Just along the eastern border, more mountains began to crop up. These mountains steadily got larger and more jagged as they traveled down along the border of Goldoa. There was but a small break in these mountains as they jutted into Gallian territory, somewhat hard to find and even harder to maintain. Only the most skilled of climbers were sent annually to maintain the path, but even then there were still some lost.

This treacherous obstacle Skrimir was counting on to slow Adaven down. That, and of course the mountains in general, not to mention to whole unfamiliarity of the area. Grinning at the image of her helpless and him gloating over is victory, having to come back and rescue her gave Skrimir a burst of speed as he dashed through the forest.

Three days later, for Skrimir had run non-stop, he is collapsed in front of this very path, reverted back to his humanoid form. Both his pack of food and water-skin are discarded to the side, empty and dry and no help at all. Skrimir sends them both a disdainful look for not replenishing themselves and takes into stock of how much Olivi grass he has left. It's too bad he didn't have a laguz stone or gem. They would have kept up his transformation for a longer period of time.

~*~*~*~

When they had begun the race, Adaven split of from Skrimir as he did her. She still followed him though, using him as a guide in the unfamiliar areas. She was always out of sight and smelling range, making sure that he would not suspect her. She always knew where he was though. There was this bond, connection that was tugging her in the direction of him. This had never happened before, and it wasn't noticeable when she was near him, but for right now she used it to further her in the race.

About a day after Skrimir, for she had been conserving her energy, Adaven comes across the treacherous path. She carefully makes her way to the mouth of it, a narrow slope leading up and around the mountain. Adaven changes back into her human form, then slowly starts walking up the path, making sure to stay as close to the wall as possible and away from the ledge.

This task took the better part of the day, and by the time Adaven was done, she was panting and shaking slightly, muscles slowly releasing their tension. The mountainous terrain was more of a challenge than when she first arrived, but this could be because she is on the border of Goldoa. In any case, Adaven was relieved when she reentered the forest, preferring to have her feet firmly planted on solid earth.

Adaven ran out of food and water as well, though she was able to ration hers longer than Skrimir. Stopping at a small pond, she thought she might try her hand at catching a fish when she heard a distant crashing. Flicking her tail, Adaven caps her water skin and turns in the direction the sound is coming from. She can still hear the crashing, and catches the scent of salt on the wind. Could this be the ocean that they were talking about?

She immediately changes into her animal form and takes off, fish all but forgotten. Not that it would matter anyway, because she was confident in her hunting skills. The ground sped by as she ran, eating the miles in long powerful strides made stronger by the shifting sands of Hatari. By the time she reached the cliff, the sun was just starting to sink over the horizon, lighting up the water with its red-orange glow. Slowly, Adaven changes back and walks to the edge, stopping just before the drop off and stares. Water stretched endlessly into the distance, coming up to crash against the land only to return back out. It was a marveling sight, and inspired awe within Adaven who, until today, had no concept of what an ocean could be.

Adaven kept along the cliff edge as she traveled the rest of the way along this border. She couldn't get enough of the sight, and had hoped that there would be some beach to access so she could test the waters. Since there was none that she could find, she contented herself with padding next to it. Along the way, Adaven passed several old fortresses. They were interesting to both the sight and smell, but didn't hold enough sway for her to stop. However the last one she came across was supposed to sit on the border of Crimea. If this was so, then she was almost done and could take a rest here. She had no idea where Skrimir was either.

Slipping into the stoned barricade, she started to feel trapped. Adaven only wandered around enough to get a quick look at the inside and determine that beorc had been there some time previous. The smell still lingered. Snorting at the dust that she was kicking up, Adven went back outside into the courtyard and settled down under a tree. Tomorrow, she decided, tomorrow she will let herself run freely.

As soon as she had fallen asleep, it seemed like she was getting up again. There were voices, and Adaven could feel the vibrations in the ground. As they group came closer, the jingle of harness and smell of horse became clearer. Rubbing her face Adaven sits up and looks around slightly disoriented. "Hey Ike, remember when we first came here?" laughs a voice of a young man. "Yeah, yeah…" comes the chuckled response of Ike. "Quit playing around Boyd and scout the area, or have you forgotten the protocols when traveling?" yet another voice snaps to the laughter of Boyd. Hearing all this, Adaven gets up and grabs her small bag judging the distance to the top of the wall. She should have been gone when she head them, not stay around to listen. Preparing herself to jump, she takes a breath and bends her knees. However, right then, one of the beorc is through the gates and spotted her.


End file.
